


A Good Idea

by LeannieBananie



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Casual Sex, Comfort, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Swearing, Tipsy Propositions, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: Nora and Wiseman both have their own set of responsibilities, duties, and people counting on them. In a place where one little mistake can mean the difference between life and death, not only for you but for those who depend on you, they find comfort and solace with each other and it might have seemed reckless, foolish even, but it turned out to be a very good idea.*NSFW CHP 2*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my SS/NPC smut series.
> 
> Kudos and comments, leave 'em if you liked it! Its what keeps us writers motivated :) Also holler if you see any mistakes.

It was muggy and hot and she was drunk and it had seemed like a good idea at the time. However, now that she was tangled waist deep in tarberries with the surprisingly cold, murky water lapping at her belly and Wiseman was staring down at her with a confused expression on his face, Nora was starting to have her doubts. She didn’t _really_ have a lot of options though. She was mostly naked, mostly drunk, and completely mortified, so she decided to own it. 

“What are you doing?”  
vPopping one of the sweet berries into her mouth she shrugged and eased deeper into the water with a shiver, pushing off the bottom of the slimy pool to float on her back. Nora didn’t really care about the picture she painted, but from Wiseman’s perspective it was a dangerous one.

A seductive one. 

Blond hair fanned out in a halo around her face, skin pale and smooth against the dark water, white undergarments soaked through revealing far more than they hid. He ignored the frisson of awareness that shot down his spine, instead trying to remain aloof and calm. He was an adult for fucks sake. But then she used her arms to propel herself through the water and he followed her progress, eyes trained on her erect nipples, admiring how the water streamed over them and followed the heavy curve of her breasts. 

“What are _you_ doing?” He started at her query, black eyes darting up to her face, disgruntled when he saw a knowing smirk there, blue eyes lit up with amusement. Disgruntled and embarrassed he jerked his eyes away, staring at some point in the distance, praying she didn’t notice his rapidly growing erection. 

Wiseman tried to think of anything but the woman in front of him, tried to steady his breath and slow the rush of his pulse, but it didn’t help. He was still embarrassingly aroused and painfully aware of the hard-on that was pressing insistently against the front of his pants, making him hyperaware of their solitude and the fact that it had been a _really_ long time since a woman had been this naked in front of him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had his fair share of propositions, but they were a small isolated community and as de facto leader it seemed inappropriate and borderline sleazy to act on those invitations. 

So this –her– was affecting him more than he wanted. Pulling his mouth into what he hoped was a fierce frown, he folded wiry arms over his chest, grumbling, 

“That’s unsanitary.” She just laughed, but the sound was free and bright and seemed uncharacteristic from what little he knew of her, but it drew his attention more so that the splash that accompanied it. 

He wished he hadn’t looked. 

She was wading out of the water, like something out of an erotic fantasy –his own personal one– skin covered in goosebumps and glistening in the faint glow of the spotlights, hair a wet tangle over her shoulder, mouth curved into a sensual, inviting curve. If her nipples had been hard before, it was nothing to the sharp nubs they were now, pressing against the transparent fabric of her bra, begging him to wrap his lips around them and make her moan his name. His dark eyes flickered up to her lips, mesmerized as they parted as she asked, 

“Wiseman, I’m a little chilly. Do you think you could warm me up?” 

Over the sound of his brain short circuiting and the dull roar of blood pounding in his ears, Wiseman was aware of his arms moving, of his fingers quickly unbuttoning his flannel and shrugging it free of his shoulders. She chuckled again when he tossed it to her, unwilling to come closer than he had to. 

He felt tugged in two directions, Nora’s body calling to him so sweetly that it felt like a physical pull, urging his hips forwards, but the responsible, rapidly shrinking half of his brain reminded him that he was a leader with an example to set. Wrapped up in his own thoughts he barely noticed her slide into his shirt, drawing the two halves over her breasts and quietly walking closer. When she spoke it was right next to him and he flinched when he realized she was so near. 

“Look, I get it. I can basically see it written on your face.” Nora shrugged a little, fingers working on the buttons. “You’re the boss and everyone is counting on you. If you slip up, make a mistake there are no do-overs. People die when you make a wrong decision. I get that.” He flinched again when her hand touched his arm, but he didn’t pull away. Instead an almost pained noise slipped past his lips, something halfway between a moan and gasp. He felt her chuckle travel up in his arm, making his skin prickle with awareness. 

“You deal with the same shit.” Wiseman muttered, distracted by the way she swayed closer, toes nearly touching his battered work boots. 

“I do, which is why I thought, you and me, you _know_. It could be just tonight or whenever I’m here. It’d be nice to have someone to talk to, someone to– relax with.” She finally said. “It seemed like a good idea and you seemed-” She paused again, a small grin on her lips as she glanced down at the front of his jeans. “Amenable. But I understand if you think it’s a terrible idea.” 

Nora trailed off quietly, watching Wiseman’s face turn an interesting shade of pink, but when he didn’t respond beyond staring stupidly at her with his eyes nearly bulging out of his head she finally felt the chill of the night. Awkwardly she removed her hand and began to step away, trying to think of something else to say that would make this slightly less painful and humiliating tomorrow. She couldn’t really blame it on the alcohol, that tipsy buzz having left her some time ago. No her brazen proposal had come from the heat in his eyes as he gazed at her in the pool and the twitch in his hand like he wanted to drag her up against him. 

“Well, I’ll just go then.” She made it two steps before his hand clamped around her wrist, yanking her to a stop with an unintelligible grunt. 

“Good idea.” His face was unreadable, eyes coal black and burning so bright she had little doubt what he meant, but his initial reluctance still stung a little. She arched a brow sharply and regarded at him calmly until he clarified. “It’s a good idea. A really good idea. A _really_ , _really_ , good idea.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments, leave 'em if you liked it! And holler at me if you see any mistakes.

Nora barely had time to process his declaration before his lips were on hers, one strong arm wrapping around her waist, crushing them together. Their kiss was messy and desperate, all teeth and tongue, tasting sweet and a little like beer as they grappled with what was left of their clothing. She yanked at his waistband, stumbling back as he guided her onto a rickety lounge chair, growling when his belt refused to come free. Impatiently Wiseman shoved away her hands and knelt between her legs, using his knee to grind against her core as he roughly parted the halves of her flannel, scarcely giving her time to pull her arms free before he began his thorough exploration of her body. 

Almost reverently he drug his hands up her body, starting at her hips and following the dip of her waist until they rested below the tempting curve of her breasts. Her nipples were visible through the damp fabric of her bra, drawn into tight, electrified nubs that begged to be touched. With a harsh groan he encouraged her to arch her back and she felt him fumble with the clasp before it released. Carelessly he drew it free and threw it over his shoulder, another low moan escaping his lips when he looked at her. 

Every part of her body clenched in delicious anticipation as Wiseman stared, seemingly transfixed by her breasts in the pale moonlight. She could still feel ghost of his hands traveling across her stomach, the skin tingling with the memory of it, making her crave more. His grip on her ribcage tightened when she shivered against him and his eyes flared hotly as he lowered his head to her right breast. He scooped the mound of flesh towards his mouth, closing thin lips around the bud, laving the sensitive flesh mercilessly, making her sex throb eagerly against his leg. Nora whimpered and twisted beneath him, simultaneously relieved and tormented as he suckled and nipped her flesh, yearning and desire curling through her veins in equal measure. His other hand tweaked the opposite nipple, pinching it between lean fingers, all while consistently pressing his knee against her clit. 

“Wise- man.” She moaned his name brokenly, trying to clench her thighs together to alleviate the building pressure, but his wiry frame stopped her, which only served to increase the wet ache at her core. Swiftly he removed his knee and replaced it with his shaft, pushing her into the chair, rolling his hips and pressing against her clit, making her toes curl from the intense, unrelenting pleasure of his weight above her. 

Wiseman abandoned her breasts in favor of fucking himself roughly against her heat, dropping his head to her shoulder, every muscle taut with the effort of holding himself back. He bit sharply at her racing pulse, tasting the lingering sourness of pond water and the tantalizing salty hint of sweat on her skin. She dug her nails into his back, urging him on, raking the blunt tips across his skin under his shirt, bunching the fabric around his shoulders. The slight bite of pain made him gasp open mouthed against her skin, trembling from the force of the arousal pounding through him, settling low across the base of his spine. 

“Nora. Nora. Nora.” He chanted, feeling her tighten and writhe against him. He knew she was ready, she was panting and moaning incoherently, clutching at his waist with her thighs and meeting the desperate grind of his hips with fierce pushes of her own. But he still had to ask. He needed to be sure that she wanted this, that she wanted him. “A-are you ready?” 

Instead of responding, Nora reached between them and began violently wrenching at his belt, grinning triumphantly when it gave way. Carelessly prying apart his jeans and pulling aside his underwear she freed his raging erection, making him hiss when she took it in her hand. Cradling it, she marveled at the length of mangled skin, hot and impossibly soft in her palm, ignoring how Wiseman had gone rigid and still above her. Circling it she slide her hand up and down his shaft, griping it firmly while watching the long line of Wiseman’s throat as he swallowed harshly, staring blankly up at the night sky. 

“I am _more_ than ready.” It was barely more than a whisper, but it was enough to make him pull away from her and twist them abruptly so their positions were reversed. 

She needed no further encouragement, rising up on her knees to guide his dick to her sheath, pausing to drag the sensitive tip along her folds, gathering the wetness there while teasing him. He dug his fingers brutally into her hips, his mouth pulled back into a snarl of concentration as she toyed with him, drawing out their pleasure in the most dangerous way. Nora felt it was a bit like playing with fire, torturing him this way and some perverse part of her wanted to see how far she could push him before he erupted into a fiery conflagration that consumed them both. 

However, she didn’t have the patience for it, not tonight. Not when he squeezed her even tighter and lifted her up, angling himself so that the head of his erection slid between her lips and slid slowly inside her. Nora cried out, heedless of how the sound carried across the concrete covered common area, completely overwhelmed by the rush of desire from him being so hard inside of her. 

She braced herself on his chest, digging her fingers into the tight muscle there, moaning as he lifted his ass off the chair and thrusted upwards, driving himself into her in a steady, rhythmic pace. Each drag of his dick stroked something delicate inside of her, sending sparks of need shooting through her body, fueling the frantic hunger that made her entire body surge against him. Nora sobbed in frustration at the force of her impending climax, her hips rocking with his as she chased the heady sensations. It was an untamed rush of ecstasy coursing along her skin, drawing everything towards a volatile, exquisite point that seemed to be _just_ out of reach. 

Wiseman was blinded by the mere feel of Nora around him, wet and grasping and clinging at his dick as he slid in and out of her. She was close, he could tell. It seemed impossible, but she was tighter now than when he had first buried himself in her, her hips moving erratically over his and her core rippling invitingly. Her entire body encouraged and tempted him to come, he couldn’t, not yet. He summoned every ounce of restraint he had left and reached between them, fingers seeking her swollen clit even as his eyes rolled back in his head from the pleasure. 

The moment he touched that slick, erect nub she went still, then he felt her sheath clench around him so tightly his hips jerked up in response. They both cried out as he circled it, pressing and sliding along heated flesh until they could take no more. Nora let out a broken moan as she exploded in his arms, heat diffusing from her center to her very finger tips, her blood scorching her veins, every muscle taut and unyielding before going pliant and limp with satisfaction. Wiseman’s hoarse groan echoed hers as he rocked into her one last time, burying his face in her shoulder, then they were quiet except for their panting and the sounds of the night around them. 

“I didn’t know it could be like that.” Nora murmured, her sex twitching with residual pleasure as he slipped from her. His sigh was heavy and content as he pulled her against his side, drawing her thigh over his and looping an arm around her head. She nuzzled into his chest, comforted by his body heat and the spicy scent of his skin. 

“Me either actually.” He chuckled wryly, pulling the discarded flannel and a tattered old towel over their bare forms. Something warm and intimate flickered to life in her chest at the gesture and with a shy smile she settled into his embrace. They could cuddle for a while longer, but eventually they would need to find their separate beds. It wouldn’t do for the settlers to find them like this way. 

************

As Nora woke, she became aware of how bright it was. Oddly bright, considering the thick concrete walls and thin windows of the pool house. She stretched and groaned, feeling a delicious ache between her thighs, but she startled when she realized she was pressed against a very warm, hard, distinctly male body. Memories came flooding back with her growing consciousness and she cracked an eye to see Wiseman, leg dangling off the beach chair, one arm thrown over his eyes, snoring softly, and completely naked. She let out a little yelp and looked down to see thankfully that she was partially covered, but equally naked. 

_Oh God, they’d fallen asleep._ “Wiseman. Wiseman!” She shook at his shoulder, hissing frantically as she slipped out of his grasp, taking their covers with her as she began desperately gathering their clothes. He came awake with a little snort, lurching upright and immediately looking at his naked lower half in confusion. 

“What the fuck?” He muttered, turning to look at her. 

“We fell asleep. Hurry up and get dressed.” 

“Oh shit!” They fell over each other trying to get dressed. She couldn’t find her underwear, but a quick glance told her they had seconds before the rest of the settlers came out of the pool house. Giving up she shoved her bra in her back pocket, yanking on his flannel and hastily buttoning it as he jerked on his jeans. They grabbed their boots and socks, leaving the towel in a ball on the ground as they ran for the far corner of the building, ducking behind it as the workers exited the building. Silently they finished dressing, listening the murmur of morning conversation. Wiseman grinned at her, his cheeks pink with embarrassment as she pushed him back towards the front of the building. 

“See you later?” She smiled back and nodded. 

“Of course.” He pressed a quick, but passionate kiss to her lips and disappeared around the corner, calling a greeting to the first person he saw. Nora slipped around the back of the building, pausing to get control of her flushed face before moving towards the fields, a neutral expression on her face. All her restraint went out the window when she heard Holly’s gleeful voice proclaim, 

“Look at what I found!” She whipped around and her face went white, then tato red at the sight of Holly holding up her plain white underwear delicately between two fingers. 

“ _Oh God_.” No one heard her groan of dismay, they were too focused on Holly who cackled playfully, 

“’Fess up! Whose are they? Somebody had a good time last night!” 

“Holly!” Wiseman’s raspy voice was harsh, angry, and annoyed. And it would have been believable if he hadn’t had a bright red blush across his cheekbones and the back of his neck. “Quit foolin’ around and get back to work.” 

Their fun over, the settlers slowly began to disperse. Watching them, Wiseman grabbed the panties from Holly’s grip and gently pushed her towards the fields. Nora stared at him across the yard and when their eyes met she was taken aback by the heat in his gaze. Transfixed by his dark stare, she almost missed him slipping her undergarments into his back pocket with a lascivious grin. Biting her lip she melted back into the shadows, crooking a finger in a come hither motion, gratified when he moved towards her. 

It was later after all. 


End file.
